The Dragonborn's burden
by A Rooster Illusion
Summary: Lelehine was just a mage and she was happy wandering around Skyrim on her own, but when she finds an injured Orc on the road, her whole world changes as she gets caught up with the Dragonborn. Major Spoilers/ Follows Dragonborn quests.
1. Chapter 1

**The dragonborn's burden **

**Chapter one:**

It was a nice day, sunny but there was a breeze, it's funny how the weather can change ones mood, maybe it was because she's been alone for too long or maybe she was just one to think up nonsense when no one was around.

She had been wandering for a long time now, collecting ingredients killing bandits for townsfolk, she liked it being alone, no one to bother her with mundane questions like what's a Breton doing in Skyrim? Or why she preferred to camp outside then to sleep at an inn with the drunken Nordsmen to keep me up? It was because she liked the silence and she liked the cold, not to mention High Rock wasn't her home anymore.

To be honest she just didn't like people, well some of them were kind enough but she learnt the hard way is to judge the person and not the amount of money they're offering. She took some odd jobs when she first set foot in Skyrim, the guy was paying her a lot so she couldn't say no to that amount of money but he didn't think to say anything about the cult of vampires that were living there and didn't take nicely of me taking their stuff.

She got the money but she paid for it in blood, yes she learnt quickly from that mistake.

She did try and go to the College of Winterhold once but she just couldn't put up with all the rules, and not to mention the uppity tight arse teachers that are there, she did like that old fella though she couldn't remember his name but he was nice, the only one who took an interest in what she wanted, but that was a long ago memory and now she only goes there to buy supplies.

Anyway back to the weather, the sun was beating down on her short brown hair, she normally would wear a hood but it was too hot especially in her mage robes and her leather arm guards and boots but she was thankful for the protection, even though her robes weren't much her leather armour had saved her in the past.

She had just walked through Riverwood selling her wares that she picked off bandits along the way; hearing of the dragon problem that's what everyone was talking about, it wasn't new, she was just interested who was this Dragonborn the Nords got excited about.

She was walking along the road heading to Helgen when she found them, there were six of them it looked like they were fighting between themselves but when she snuck up closer she realised there was a prone figure in the middle of them.

She crept up to the one that was just stood watching his back to her, an easy kill she quickly stuck her dagger through the back of his neck quick and bloody but the others noticed her and started to yell and approach her, she took the first two down with a fire ball and slash to the neck.

The next two were coming in fast but she stepped back gave a hit to the bandits side which made him stagger she then pressed her hand to his face sending electrical sparks into his body he fell to the floor limp, the other barrelled into her and made her roll off to the side she lost her sword, but she put her hands together feeling the coldness of the ice building up in her hands, her ice spike pierced his body pulling him apart.

She took some breaths but it was not for long, the last and the biggest bandit was rushing to her, a hulking of a man full of iron armour head to toe and wielding a badass Warhammer, she jumped out of his way picking up her sword and getting round the back of him, his momentum at missing her making him stumble, she gave him a blast of fire and push him to his knees, she found his weak spot his neck was wide open and bare, she pushed her sword through his neck downwards into his torso killing him instantly.

She pulled her sword out pushing the dead bandit with her foot, she gave a sigh why people she didn't know they were only going to get themselves killed, and she heard a groan which took her out of her musings.

She looked around and realised it was that figure on the floor from before, she stepped over to it and seen that it was badly hurt she got closer, it was an Orc! What was an Orc doing out here on its own and badly beaten up? He groaned again she snapped out of her thoughts and kneeled down beside him, he was badly slashed up.

She pressed her hands to his body and started to heal the gashes on his torso, he was only wearing fur armour around his waist but his torso was bear and she could see more clearly while she was healing the muscles he had and the trail of dark hair leading down his taunt stomach to underneath the layers of fur, she pulled her eyes away embarrassed only to look at a pair of yellow pools for eyes.

He was looking at her a deep stare like saying what the hell are you doing? She gave him an attentive smile but he just looked away, she tried again. "Is there anywhere else that needs healing?" he would have to answer her she didn't really want to be feeling him up well maybe she didn't.

"Im fine!" he grunted and proceeded to try and get up but didn't succeed he gave a loud groan and held his shoulder lying back down, she huffed. "All right tough guy, take it easy will ya?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and could feel the broken bones, she cringed. "This might hurt." He just nodded.

While she was healing his shoulder she got a good look at his face, the typical facial features for an Orc but he was different he didn't have any face paint indicating he was from one of the strongholds so he must be one of them city Orc's, his hair was long and messy and he was sporting a bit of stubble, even though his face was scrunched up in pain he didn't make a sound which was impressive, the pain was unbearable when having bones healing underneath your skin.

When she was finished she took her hand back and fiddled with her fingers, he was laid there panting getting his strength back and it was quite a scene to anyone walking past, her on her knees and an Orc laid half naked on the stone. "So what happened then?" she asked. "I was attacked." He said sarcastically, she scowled getting up damn stubborn Orc's she huffed starting to rummage through the bodies of the bandits only pocketing things of value, she didn't have the space to be lugging around heavy armour with her.

"I was heading to Helgen when they surrounded me; I couldn't take them all on at once." He growled, she was surprised he was even still here she turned around and he had stood up and was peeling armour off a dead guy and putting it on himself covering up those lovely muscles.

"Helgen? What's your business there it was destroyed from the dragon attack." She asked watching him, "Yes I know, I was there." The Orc stated.

She was confused there were only Stormcloaks and Imperials that were at Helgen, and he didn't look like any of them unless he was living at Helgen but that would be farfetched they were many Nords that would look down and be suspicious of an Orc living on his own , well she didn't even know if that was true. But she did hear that the Dragonborn was there apparently according to a Whiterun guard.

He couldn't be Dragonborn could he? No an Orc to be this formidable Nordic legend it just can't be , even if he was he wasn't making it common knowledge, she wouldn't if she was, all this dragon business was ridiculous, she'd certainly hadn't seen one yet.

"Im heading to Helgen too well Ivarstead actually, if you want to travel together?" what the hell was she saying, she always travelled alone but this Orc intrigued her.

"Fine." He growled. She tried to give him a smile but he just stormed off, "Umm what's your name? Mine is Lelehine." She asked catching up with him. "Ghamul." He grunted.

How did she get herself into this situation, it was going to be a long and awkward walk to Ivarstead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

He was fed up, first off he gets ambushed then a bloody female white skin saved his arse and now she wants to stick with him! All he wanted was to be left alone he didn't want this Dragonborn business, all he wanted was to live in peace.

When he first set foot in this land he had been roped into everything, hell he was bagged and dragged waiting for the chopping block, then he nearly gets killed by a dragon, and now those damn bandits trying to kill him and he now has to travel with this female chatting in his ear and giving him that pretty smile.

Why did these Bretons insist on chatting he didn't know, at least she was something pretty to look at.

Don't get him wrong she wasn't a stunner but he never liked overly pretty women, she had short brown hair with little braids, bright green eyes and a scar going down her cheek, she wasn't an Orc woman that was for sure she was short and soft, he caught himself looking at her and shook his head, she was a female she wasn't important enough for his attention.

* * *

They were coming up to the gates of Helgen; even from here they could see the town was deserted, pretty much burnt to the ground, she frowned so this was what one dragon could do? Burn a whole town to ruins? Yes by the looks of it, was no one doing anything about it.

She sighed following her silent Orc companion, he hadn't spoken a word to her on the way here but she did notice the glances her way, probably to make sure she was keeping up. He did puzzle her though many Orc's were either bandits or mercenaries, from the strongholds or the city, but he was just wandering much like her.

They opened the wooden gates, it was deserted but eerily so, and she made sure she had her magic ready. "Be ready to fight, there might be bandits." She told Ghamul, he looked into her eyes and nodded then proceeded to grab his Orcish war axe from his waist.

They crept through the town looking at the burnt down houses and debris, but what really bothered Lelehine was the burnt bodies they were everywhere, she felt sick.

They only made it to the first house when she seen it, a burnt body but it wasn't just anybody's it was a child, it looked the poor thing was trying to flee, she could only look at it standing there. How could a dragon do this? How can anyone let innocents die, harmless children.

"Woman! If we don't keep moving we will attract unwanted attention." the Orc growled to her grabbing her arm, "Are Orc's so emotionless that even you don't feel anything?" of course he felt, he was here when it happened, he could hear the screams, but they didn't have time for this, bandits could be on them at any time.

He was still holding her arm, the feel of his hand pressing into her bicep, she looked into his face, he was unique, his yellow eyes and his sharp tusks, the green shade of his skin. She wanted to touch his face, feel how sharp his teeth were and stroke his pointy Mer ears.

"I want to bury them." She said to him, he obviously disapproved but she didn't care, "you can go you know, I have no hold over..." she was cut short with an arrow through her shoulder.

She went down hard on her knees grabbing her shoulder, she could hear the Orc's war cry probably taking care of the archers, she tried to get up and help but without her right arm she wouldn't be much use, she could see that he had three on the go.

She tried to do a simple fire ball spell, but it only lit one bandit on fire, the Orc took one of them down with a hit to the head, but the last two gave him some nasty slashes, she gave all her strength through an ice spike taking them both out.

She had dropped to her knees, she could feel the blood soaking her robes and dripping down her arm and off her fingers, her Orc had picked her up and took shelter in a burnt house and that's where she passed out.

* * *

He quickly laid her down on a pile of hay in the corner, the arrow had only pierced her shoulder but it was bleeding profusely, he growled why the fuck did she have to stop if they bloody kept going they would of been in and out of that damn grave town.

He was going to have to pull it out but it might wake her, he rummaged through her bag looking for health potions, he found a red health poultice and some rags he took hold of the arrow and got ready to pull it out, he started slow but she was twisting away with pain, he touched her good shoulder and she calmed down a bit, he was going to have to pull it out quick.

He held her down and counted to three before yanking it out, he grimaced at her scream her face scrunched in anguish.

He open up her robe it was covered in blood and he needed to wrap her shoulder he said to himself as he tried to not look at her under clothes, she only had a band of cloth covering her womanly part and the smooth ivory skin was attracting his eyes, he shook his head and quacking bandaged her up and covered her with a blanket from his pack.

He sat back and started a fire, he could hear her soft breaths, she murmured sometimes like a name or a moan but that was all he heard from her, he looked at her face wondered how she got the scar on her cheek.

Even with the scar she was still pretty, small nose, full lips and a soft jaw, nothing like an Orc. She looked peaceful easy for the takin his brethren would say that was the reason why he left, even if she did accept his advances which was probably not likely, he wouldn't force himself on her.

What was wrong with him? Bloody thinking a white skin to be attractive it was worse being a Breton they were weak and fragile, Orc's picked a mate from how strong they were or how good they were at a skill, he frowned he has been alone for too long, to be thinking of laying with a Breton.

* * *

She woke with thirst dry and scratchy, it was dark when she opened her eyes she looked around and saw there was a fire going the warmth covering her face, she tried to move but the pain in her shoulder made her grunt.

"You shouldn't move just yet." Someone grumbled, she quickly looked to the figure on the other side of the fire, she didn't think he was still here; he must have stayed with her but why? She thought after she passed out that he would be annoyed and leave and not actually look after her, she blushed.

"Can I have some water?" She asked him hesitant; he grunted and got up to go over to his pack, her eyes followed him his olive skin glowing in the light of the fire, he had took of his armour so she could see the wide expanse of his back, the muscles working while he looked for water.

He turned around and she quickly looked away ashamed, she shouldn't be thinking like that least of all for an Orc, he came over to her and kneeled down helped her to sit up and put the water canteen to her lips, she drank greedily when she finished the blanket had fallen down to show her chest and she realized she had nothing except her smalls clothes.

She blushed bright red and hurried to pull up the blanket, the Orc obviously noticed and grunted, "I had to rid you of your robes to bandage your shoulder." He stated like it wasn't important.

"Umm thanks for that by the way." She said awkwardly, she wrapped the blanket round her more securely with her good arm before she sat closer to the fire; he just grunted and plodded himself on the other side, so this was the extent of our conversation great.

Why did he help her? She didn't know, he was an Orc and they don't really help people, to be honest he wasn't really a normal Orc everything he did confused her. She didn't know what he wants in return but she sure wasn't going to do anything she didn't want to, but if he kept his armour of showing off his strong chest and stomach, she might be tempted to do unthinkable things to him.

She had to stop thinking like that; he would never look at her twice because she was a Breton, weak and pathetic.

She liked being on her own, ever since she ran from home she's bin on her own. Her shoulder was killing her and she was bloody starving, her tummy took the perfect time to growl loud.

The Orc looked at her a frown on his face and she just smiled weakly at him, he suddenly shot up and went to his pack again, he came lumbering to her and dropped a rabbit haunch and some bread in her lap, started to turn away but she grabbed his arm.

He looked at her, "I … thank you for healing me." She said smiling to him, but all he did was frown and pull his arm away, and grunted. "I'll keep watch." Before storming out of the burnt down house.

She ate quietly, if he was going to be like that then so can she! She quickly finished the food before wrapping herself in the blanket and lying down in front of the fire and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
